Antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos
by allalabeth
Summary: Fuji deja el Seigaku. Pero antes de que el mundo lo sepa, necesita hacer algo... Yaoi TezukaFuji


_Llevo unos días escribiendo one-shots cortitos acerca de diferentes fandoms, y esto es lo que me ha salido cuando pensé en Prince of Tennis. Si alguien odia a Fuji, que se abstenga de seguir leyendo, que después no quiero comentarios diciendo que Fuji es horrible. Para mí no lo es, y, además, me da igual con quien lo juntes. Tezuka, Kawamura, Kikumaru, Echizen, incluso si lo pones con Inui. Fuji siempre será la Reina del Seigaku._

_Por si a alguien le apetece, que lea esto escuchando Tear Me Appart, de She Wants Revenge. Fue la canción que me sirvió como excusa para escribir esto._

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Konomi, que es guay y por eso incluye yaoi (y no siempre escondido) en sus comics. **_

**_Advertencias: Slash_ **

**Antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos**

--.--

Fuji Syuusuke estaba sentado en la ventana de su aula. La graduación estaba al caer. La primavera empezaba de nuevo. El Seigaku se iba a separar. Campeones nacionales, como Tezuka había soñado desde siempre. Era bueno que cumpliese sus sueños. Fuji se alegraba por ello. Fuji siempre se alegraba por todo.

O quizá no, pero nadie descubriría como era o como dejaba de ser. Ayer se había pre-inscrito en el Hyotei para cursar allí el instituto superior. Según su hermana Yumiko, los profesores de arte y dibujo eran los mejores de todos los institutos de Tokio. Para dedicarse a la fotografía sería de gran ayuda estar allí. Todavía no se lo había contado a nadie. A Eiji, cuanto más tarde, mejor. No tomaría bien que no fuese con ellos a Seigaku. Taka-san tampoco, aunque fingirá y le diría que si es lo que quiere para él estará bien. Inui sacará datos del tipo "a Fuji le preocupa su futuro" o algo parecido. Echizen, aprovecharía el momento en el que Oishi hiciese callar a Eiji para colar su "mada mada dane". Momo comentaría que será genial para él, y luego recordaría quién está en el Hyotei, y querrá saber si va a jugar con Atobe, Oshitari y los demás. Kaidoh se mantendrá en un segundo plano, susurrando un "fssshhh" y aprovechando el momento para empezar una pelea con Momoshiro.

Entonces, como siempre, Fuji no tendría más remedio que fijarse en Tezuka. En el rostro impasible e indiferente de su todavía capitán de tenis. Y sentirá el mismo desgarrón de siempre. El terrible vacío de verlo lejos e inalcanzable. Porque hiciese lo que hiciese, Fuji jamás podría estar en el mismo mundo de Tezuka.

Pero quería sentirlo. Antes de dejarles saber que sólo les quedaban unas semanas como compañeros de instituto. Quería abrazar a Tezuka y saborearlo y que lo poseyese. Que fuese el primero en hacerlo, para no olvidar jamás como se siente al tener a Tezuka dentro de él. Había leído que dolía, pero eso no era un problema para él. Como Eiji decía, Fuji tenía mucho de sádico.

Era tarde y los de primero ya habían terminado de recoger las pelotas en las pistas de tenis. Era jueves, por lo que Oishi dejaría las llaves a Tezuka, que esperaría a estar completamente solo para ducharse y relajar la tensión y el estrés que acarreaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Era hora de que Fuji bajase y entrase allí.

-¡Fuji!- exclamó Tezuka cuando vio al genio del Seigaku apoyado en las taquillas y mirando hacia él. Tanteó con la mano derecha para coger sus gafas y clarificar la figura. Tragó saliva nervioso cuando los ojos claros de Fuji, abiertos y concentrados, descendieron por su torso desnudo y se detuvieron en la pequeña y corta toalla que lo cubría. Con un carraspeo, adoptó su pose seria e imperturbable de capitán estricto.- ¿Por qué te has saltado el entrenamiento?

-No me apetecía jugar al tenis.- respondió sin asomo de su sonrisa permanente.

-No puedes saltártelo porque no te apetezca.

-Hoy he decidido hacer solo lo que me apetezca.

Tezuka podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto tan serio a su compañero. No estando en la pista y con la raqueta en la mano, no podía ser nada bueno. Al tiempo que Fuji avanzaba un paso, Tezuka retrocedió, entrando de nuevo en las duchas.

-¿Estás huyendo de mí Tezuka?- el capitán se detuvo. Dividido entre el miedo y la fuerza hipnótica de los ojos de Syuusuke. Tembló cuando uno de los largos y delicados dedos de Fuji recorrió el mismo camino por su pecho que una gota de agua. El corazón le latió más rápido, la sangre bombeaba con más fuerza y empezaba a concentrarse en cierta parte de su cuerpo que despertaba cada vez que Fuji lo tocaba.-Bésame, Tezuka.

El capitán accedió a la petición del chico más bajo. Jamás sería capaz de explicar si por la voz de Fuji, por su mirada o por sus propios deseos de hacerlo que tanto tiempo había contenido. Sabía que estaba mal. Era amoral. Su abuelo no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Pero Tezuka necesitaba a Fuji. Más cerca. Sus propios deseos, las imágenes que tantas veces lo habían obligado a despertarse entre sábanas húmedas y con la respiración agitada, estaban saliendo a la luz.

Fuji quiso detener el tiempo en el instante en el que los brazos de Tezuka lo abrazaron más firmemente, lo apretaron más a su cuerpo. Lenguas aterciopeladas jugando a saborearse. La ropa de Fuji desapareció y cayó al suelo mojado de las duchas. Su respiración agitada, profunda, casi sin aliento, convertida en música para los oído de su capitán. A pesar de desearlo más que nada dolió. Dolió como si lo partiesen al medio. Dolió tanto que mordió el hombro de Tezuka para no gritar.

-Sigue.- le indicó sin titubear. Podía soportar el dolor. No iba a ser nada.- Sigue. Sigue.

Repitió la palabra como un mantra conforme el dolor pasaba y todo se volvía tan duro que había un dolor diferente. Quería que Tezuka lo poseyese con fuerza, que lo llevase a sus límites, que lo rompiese por dentro con su cuerpo. Al día siguiente anunciaría que se iba al Hyotei. Y quería irse con el recuerdo de Tezuka envistiendo contra él fresco en su memoria. Era lo único que tenía sentido cuando su mundo fue cubierto por una neblina blanca al explotar en el que seguramente iba a convertirse en el orgasmo de su vida.

Laxo, con el cuerpo de Tezuka sobre él. disfrutó de los minutos que su capitán tardó en volver a su actitud normal. Con los ojos cerrados por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, y una sonrisa tenue, fue a recoger su ropa dispersa. Por suerte, sus pantalones habían caído en una zona seca. Su camisa, sin embargo, estaba empapada.

-Fuji... esto no debería...

-Parece que mi camisa esta empapada¿verdad Tezuka?

El más alto lo observó tratando de leer en él, de entender por una vez algo en el ser misterioso que la apariencia amable de Fuji escondía. No fue capaz de ver nada más allá de su sonrisa. Por mucho que los demás admirasen su imperturbabilidad, Tezuka Kunimitsu sabía que el genio del Seigaku era mucho mejor que él en esas lides. Y si Fuji no quería hablar de lo que acaba de ocurrir, no iba a conseguir que lo hiciese de ninguna forma. Se acercó a su taquilla y sacó una de las camisas limpias y de repuesto que siempre guardaba allí.

-Toma.

-Gracias.

Como llevaban haciendo tres años, terminaron de vestirse en silencio y franquearon juntos las puertas del colegio.

--.--

_Gracias por leer _


End file.
